


Is this the end?

by Spottedlilly



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Slow To Update, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly
Summary: Zombies fill the streets, how will the students of akadami survive
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Osoro Shidesu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Taro is dead, he died a month before the fanfic starts

I was outside when it started. I heard teachers yelling, students sceaming, Megami was yelling for everyone to get the inside the school. "Should we go?" Asked one of the delinquents, I couldn't be bothered to remember their names, "ehh probably" I said it probably was a drill but whatever. As we walked to the entrance to the school, I noticed someone I had never seen before, they looked green almost. "Who are you" I asked as we approached them, it turned around and I saw that it was not human. It was a light shade of green, it's clothes and hair were caked in dirt, and it's eyes were completely white, it looked dead. "Is that a zombie" one of the delinquents asked, he sounded scared I'm pretty sure we all were, "we should probably run now" I said, already jogging towards the school entrance, trusting that they would be following behind. This was definitely not a drill.....


	2. Safe as you can be

The teachers tried their best to get all the students inside the school, and they did. But they all died instead, sacrificed themselves so the students could survive, every single one turned into one of those things. I sat against a tree in the courtyard at the center of the school, questioning if this was real and not just some crazy weird dream, but I could feel and smell, two things I'm pretty sure you can't do in dreams. There were a few other people in the courtyard, Megami was pacing around and the rest of the student council wasn't far, I'm pretty sure Yan-chan was somewhere around here, and of course the delinquents were nearby as well. I sighed, slouching further against the tree,  
"now what?" I asked no one in particular, "I don't know" Megami snapped, she sounded extremely frustrated, "well we can't stay here forever" ayano said softly, "I know" Megami snapped. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep, hoping that a would wake up and find this was all some terrible dream. I heard someone crying softly and when a opened my eyes I saw a tear running down Ayano's cheek, I crawled over to her, "hey it's ok, we're going to be fine" I said as I wiped a tear off her face, she looked at me with a confused look on her face, "why" she asked, "Why what?" I asked already knowing the answer to my question, "why are you being nice to me" she said, I didn't answer not knowing what to say,   
"well I-" I mumbled, trying to hide the blush on my face, "does it really matter" I snapped, i laid down in the grass, closing my eyes, leaving ayano sitting there with a confused look on her face, I drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	3. Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just megami and osoro arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I no longer question why i am writing this, it's fricking hilarious

I awoke in the early afternoon. I looked around and saw ayano sitting in the same spot she was before, the delinquents had wandered off somewhere and Megami was still pacing.

"Have you been pacing the whole time I was asleep?", I asked, Megami nodded her head in response, "are there still zombies or was that a dream?", 

"I wish" ayano said softly, I sighed, "how is this possible?" I asked  
Ayano shrugged and Megami angrily kicked a tree, "we're going to starve if we stay here...." Ayono said frowning 

"That's off topic, but true",I said 

I know" Megami snapped, "and there's nothing I can do about it" she said sadly, 

"thats not necessarily true" I said, 

"oh and what do you suggest we do?!?!" She asked, I shrugged , 

"we don't have to stay in here, we can leave the school", I said, 

"We're school students, we can't fight off zombies!" Megami snapped in response 

"Speak for yourself" I said while standing up and stretching my arms

"What, you plan on fighting zombies by yourself, that's crazy even for you", Megami seemed concerned

"I'm not planning on going alone", I gestured to the delinquents  
"And besides we all have weapons"

"You all have weapons", Megami corrected

Ayano slowly pulled a knife out of her skirt

"Fine you have weapons to", Megami looked a bit confused but she didn't question it

"There are weapons all around the school" Ayano said quietly

"I'm not going to question why or how you know that....", Megami looked even more confused

Ayano just shrugged 

"See Megami, we'll be fine" I said 

"Yeah....But not everyone knows how to fight" Megami crossed her arms, "its to dangerous" 

"Well they can learn, plus not everyone has to go"

"fine, fine, you can go, i won't stop you, but i am coming with you"

"You think you can stop me? and i don't care if you come or not"

Megami thought for a moment, "i'm stronger than you think i am osoro"

"yeah, yeah, whatever, it doesn't matter, you aren't trying to stop me so whatever"

"you were the one who brought it up"

"yeah....but....ugh it doesn't matter!" 

Ayano stood up, "stop arguing you two"

"we're not arguing!!" Megami and i said at the same time, we glared at each other

Ayano sighed, "yes you are, pleas just calm down"

"i'm perfectly calm", Megami said 

"me too" i crossed my arms 

"sure you are, let's just get ready to leave okay?"

"fine whatever" i sighed and walked off to go find the rest of the delinquents


End file.
